


Alex/Kintan

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something for the two above. Please skip over this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex/Kintan

Alex: I should start this out apologizing but I won't. I just... I want you to know I love you. I never meant to hurt you.  I never wanted to see you hurt. When you act cold, I know you're actually really breaking on the inside. I guess me not replying is my way to avoid all the hurt and pain. I love you to death. More than I can hardly contain. You make me so happy and it hurts that it's not the same. It hurts more that it's my fault. The thing about Zack. I don't think I can ever truly forget or heal, but I'll forever remember the love you've given me. Kind of like Hydrogen Peroxide. To clean my infection and help keep me from hurting again. I know by apologizing it's damn near nothing to you, but I know I'm truly sorry... I regret hurting you more than anything in my life. Next to hurting Zack. You're one of the people than can hurt me through the things that i do. I can't explain why I even hurt you. I yet to know myself completely... But I do know that I long for you yet... I can't have you because all I do is hurt you. And that hurts me. I guess you can call that a lose-lose. I gain nothing but sadness I want to learn... to seep into m bones... my soul... the true meaning of loving one person and growing together. I want it to be with you, but I'm such a fool. You don't have time to deal with my ignorance nor do I want you to suffer so... If moving on makes you happy. -smiles softly, tears trickling down to the tip of my chin to finally fall onto my clothes- Please ignore me at all cost and do so... I love you so I want you to be happy. -gently reaches to cup your hands in mine, smoothing my thumb over the skin tenderly as if too much pressure would puncture it- Love yourself. Because you deserve to be happy.

 

Kintan: My other half in a platonic way. I can't be truly complete without you. Despite our differences and my odd behavior lately I truly have been missing your cheerful and open spirit lately. I like your smile. When you smile it's either shielding something or care free. Airy. Refreshing. Sincere. You're like a glass of cold water on a hot summers day. Something sweet when you have a sweet craving. Oxygen to a drowning person. Despite everything, I can't continue without you. You're my true friend and just... You're what holds me up a lot. When I fought with so many, you understood me. You didn't hate me like the other. You supported without hesitation and for that i'm forever in debt to you. When it seemed like everyone else was against me, you were that ray of sunshine. There to brighten my day. There to keep me from engulfing myself in self hate and resentment. I feel like I could endure anything with you by my side. I am seriously about to cry right now. Do you not get how important you are to me? I can't lose you... Losing Alex like this is so... breath taking... I need my air. I need you to give it back. Keep me going like you always do because you're that good of a person. That sweet and kind and marvelous. Yes, Alex is my angel but could anyone truly live without their best friend? That one person that will never leave them? Never break your promise. Never leave. Or I will be right behind you.

 


End file.
